


Bloodthirsty

by cocacolajellybean



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolajellybean/pseuds/cocacolajellybean
Summary: this is something I wrote after seeing a Halloween fanart





	Bloodthirsty

**Author's Note:**

> this is something I wrote after seeing a Halloween fanart

Each Halloween, Liam turns into a vampire and needs to satisfy his thirst for blood. Usually his brother Noel serves for such purpose, but this year he decided he wasn’t having it and locked himself on a separate hotel room. “Get one of those girls that are always throwing at you.” But Liam knows it can’t happen, ‘cause they would spread the rumor. No, it has to be someone he trusts. He goes wandering on the hall. There’s only one person he trust as much almost as much as his own brother.  
So, there goes the bulky, dark hazel hair, figure. Eyes now even deeper than usual, the lashes could almost turn into thick curls, and the lips red as blood.  
He stops at the door and knocks. The blood thirst excites him, and his own blood is boiling and rushing through his body, concentrating on one specific spot. The Mancunian knocks for a brief two minutes, before a slender tall and pale figure appears, rubbing his eyes. He squints and then open his mouth to say something, but Liam puts a finger on his lips and makes him shut up. Closing the door behind, the singer pushes Andy to go back to his bed again. The bassist sits on the edge of the bed, smiling. Liam is standing in front of him. He always thought the Welsh was quite feminine and his homosexual ways didn’t help him. “What a fag” he said to himself at some point. But now, that insatiable blood thirst was making him have weird thoughts. “He’s cute with that sleepy look...” thinks Liam, “Oh my God, I can’t believe I just...” and starts hyperventilating.

“Are you okay, Liam...?”

That soft voice feels like a choir of naked virgins asking him to make them women.

Andy stands up and tries to grab Liam by the arm and help him reach the bed to sit.

“Don’t touch me...”

Liam is shaking and tries to get away. But his attempt fails and he succumb to the blood thirst. Next thing he knows is he’s on top of Andy, their hips touching. He goes for his neck, and licks it to know the perfect spot to bite. His skin is so soft and sweet. Andy can feel Liam’s hard member over his lower belly as the Mancunian is tasting his neck. When the singer open his mouth and is about to take a big sip of that blood, Andy begins to rub Liam’s dick, and this one starts to moan. “What’s this twat doing?” Thinks.

Andy pushes Liam’s pants and underwear down, revealing a giant dick, bigger than usual due to the blood thirst.

“I didn’t imagine you were that big...”

Andy gets Liam off from him and proceeds to push down his pants and underwear too.

“It’s bigger than mine.”

Liam sees that peachy cock, that looks hard as a wood and heavy breath again. All he wants is to end quickly, but Andy is not helping.

“I don’t want to hurt you...”

“Don’t worry” says Andy, touching Liam’s cheek, “no feelings attached, I know.”

“No, you stupid fuckhead!” Thinks Liam, “I’m gonna suck your blood until you’re dry.”

“Now, suck my dick until is dry” says Andy smiling, as he takes off his shirt and then makes Liam take his too.

The blond rests his back on the bed board and Liam is about to go for it, but changes his mind and decides that it’s time to put an end to his hunger. So he starts to lick Andy’s neck all the way up, tasting it and finding the right spot. When he bites him, the blond let out a suffocated shout that turns into moans.  
Vampire bites have the particularly of provoke a similar response from the victim as if it was on the climax of sexual intercourse —the reason why Noel hates it and had denied to help his own brother—. Liam knows it, and to feel less guilty and makes things easier for Andy, starts rubbing the blond’s dick, helping him to cum. When he finally feels satisfied, the Mancunian looks up to the cellar, blinking fast, cleans the blood going down the edges of his lips, and then licks Andy’s neck again and kisses him on the cheek.  
The blond turns to him, he’s even whiter now. Anyone who could see him in such estate would think he was dead already. With his remaining strength he throws his arms around Liam and smile.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“Are you stupid?”

The Mancunian gets out of the bed and puts on his clothes again.

“You need to rest and eat, order some food” says Liam and then leaves the room.

***

On the next day morning, the band meet again at the lobby to check out and continue with their tour. Despite being all sunny outside, Andy shows up wearing a scarf and a jacket, he also has sunglasses.

“Look at that idiot all covered up” says Noel.

“Are you okay? You look sick” inquiries Gem.

“I’m okay.”

But then Noel remembers, and gives a killer look to Liam.

“I can’t believe it...” whispers Noel to Liam when he passes right next to him before leaving the building.

Everyone else follows him, and Andy takes the chance to approach Liam.

“I think by tomorrow I’ll be good again.”

Liam turns his head to him.

“We can repeat again what we made last night.”

“Don’t dream it, twat.”


End file.
